Shin'ichirō Miki
es un seiyū japones, nacido el 18 de marzo de 1968 en Tokio. Él es un miembro de Producto 81. Miki es más conocido por el papel de Kojiro (James) (Pokémon), Takumi Fujiwara (Tak) (Initial D), Kisuke Urahara (Bleach), Akira Yuki (Virtua Fighter), Stratos Lockon (Mobile Suit Gundam 00 ), y Roy Mustang (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood). De acuerdo con el Anime News Network, a partir de la primavera de 2007, Miki es el tercero más prolífico Seiyū Takehito Koyasu y detrás de Hayashibara Megumi con más de 230 créditos de voz a su nombre. Roles Interpretados 'Anime' *Antique Bakery (Ono Yusuke) *Area 88 (Makoto Shinjo) *Area no Kishi (Teppei Iwaki) *Ayakashi Ayashi (Edo Genbatsu) *Bleach (Kisuke Urahara) *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Halekulani) *C³ (Sunao Himura) *Captain Tsubasa J (Wakabayashi Genzo) *Ceres, The Celestial Legend (Mikagi) *Darker than Black (Eric Nishijima) *Detective Conan (Hagiwara Kenji episode 304, Tokitsu Junya episode 479) *Detective School Q (Nanami Kōtarō) *D.Gray-man (Bak Chan) *El Cazador de la Bruja (Heinz Schneider) *Fate/stay night (Assassin)3 *Full Metal Panic! (Kurz Weber) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (Roy Mustang) *Fushigi Yūgi (Keisuke Yūki) *Gakuen Heaven (Naruse Yukihiko) *Get Backers (Teshimine Takeru) *Gintama (Sakamoto Tatsuma) *Glass Maiden (Shu) *Gokudo (Prince Niari) *Gravitation (Taki Aizawa) *Great Teacher Onizuka (Hidero Osawa) *Hakuōki (Toshizō Hijikata) *Hand Maid May (Cyber-X) *Hareluya II BØY (Hareluya Hibino) *Harukanaru Toki no Nade de Hachiyou Shou (Minamoto no Yorihisa) *Hatenkō Yūgi (Baroqueheat) *Hell Girl (Hiroshi "Esper" Watanabe) *Initial D (Takumi Fujiwara) *Jing: King of Bandits (Postino)) *Kaikan Phrase (Yukifumi "Yuki" Todo) *Kill La Kill (Aikurō Mikisugi) *King of Thorn (Peter Stevens) *Kobato (Kazuto Okiura) *Kokoro Library (Jun Uezawa) *Koutetsu Sangokushi (Shuuyu Koukin) *Kuroko no Basuke (Narrator) *Kyo Kara Maoh! (Shinou (the original king)) *Last Exile (Mullin Shetland) *The Law of Ueki (Matthew) *Matantei Loki Ragnarok (Ryuusuke Yamino) *Rockman.EXE series (Burnerman) *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (Lockon Stratos) *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season (Lockon Stratos) *Monkey Typhoon (Yazu) *My-HiME (Wataru Ishigami) *Naruto (Mizuki) *One Outs (Scott Williams) *Otogi Zoshi (Mansairaku) *Papa to Kiss in the Dark (Munakata Kyousuke) *Paradise Kiss (Seiji Kisaragi) *Pokémon (Kojirō) *Princess Princess (Sakamoto Hide) *Pumpkin Scissors (Lionel Taylor) *Reideen (Maedasaki Taro) *R.O.D the TV (Lee Linho) *Rune Soldier (Renard) *Sabazi (Iwis) *Saikano (Tetsu) *Samurai 7 (Kyuuzo) *Samurai Champloo (Moronobu Hishikawa) *Scrapped Princess (Shannon Casull) *Sora no Otoshimono (Master of the Sky) *Strait Jacket (Reiott Steinberg) *Sukisho (Minato Shin-ichiro) *Super Robot Wars Original Generation: Divine Wars (Ryusei Date) *Tenjho Tenge (Bob Makihara) *Toriko (Starjun) *Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru (Tachibana Giō) *Vampire Princess Miyu (Larva) *Viewtiful Joe (Alastor) *The Vision of Escaflowne (Allen Schezar, Amano) *Virtua Fighter (Akira Yuki) *Wangan Midnight (Tatsuya Shima) *Wedding Peach (Kazuya Yanagiba/Limone) *Weiss Kreuz (Yoji Kudo) *Winter Cicada (Kusaka Touma) *Yami no Matsuei (Tsuzuki Asato) *The Law of Ueki (Matthew) *Batman Gotham Knight (Bruce Wayne/Batman) 'OVAs' *Angel Sanctuary (Katan) *Blue Submarine 6 (Myong Hea Yun) *Eyeshield 21 (Yoichi Hiruma) *Fuyu no semi / Winter Cicada (Touma Kusaka) *Hakuōki (Hijikata Toshizo) *Haru wo Daiteita (Youji Katou) *Harukanaru Toki no Nakade (Arikawa Masaomi) *Kyou Kara Maoh (Shinou (The Original King)) *Chrono Trigger OVA (Johnny) *Papa to Kiss in the Dark (Kyousuke Munakata) *Saint Seiya (Garuda Aiacos) *Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas (Aries Sion) *Saiyuki (Ensui) *Super Robot Wars Original Generation: The Animation (Ryusei Date) *Supernatural: The Animation as Jake Talley *Tekken: The Motion Picture (Lee Chaolan) *Viper GTS (Alpina) *Level C (Kazuomi Honjo) 'Videojuegos' *Another Century's Episode: R (Ryusei Date, Kurz Weber) *Baldr Force EXE (Yuuya Nonomura) *Baten Kaitos Origins (Giacomo) *Blazer Drive (Kuroki) *Chaos Rings (Garrick) *Ehrgeiz (Sephiroth) *Eiyuu Densetsu: Zero no Kiseki (Randy Orlando) *Eiyuu Densetsu: Ao no Kiseki (Randy Orlando) *El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron (Enoch) *Galaxy Angel (Prince Eonia Transbaal) *Galerians: Ash (Ash) *Growlanser (Ariost) *Growlanser II: The Sense of Justice (Ariost) *Growlanser: Heritage of War (Krious) *Hakuōki Shinsengumi Kitan (Hijikata Toshizo) *Hakuōki Shinsengumi Kitan (DS) (Hijikata Toshizo) *Hakuōki Shinsengumi Kitan (PSP) (Hijikata Toshizo) *Hakuōki Shinsengumi Kitan (PS3) (Hijikata Toshizo) *Hakuōki Reimeiroku (Hijikata Toshizo) *Hakuōki Yugiroku (Hijikata Toshizo) *Hakuōki Zuisouroku (Hijikata Toshizo) *Harukanaru Toki no Naka de (Minamoto no Yorihisa) *Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2 (Minamoto no Yoritada) *Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 (Arikawa Masaomi) *Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 4 (Hiiragi) *Infinite Undiscovery (Eduardo) *Initial D Special Stage (Takumi Fujiwara) *Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes series (Kamen Rider Den-O Super Climax Form) *Kengo: Legend of the 9 (Miyamoto Musashi) *Kingdom Hearts series (Aladdin) *Lucky Dog (Luchino Gregoretti) *Rockman DASH 2 ~Episode 2: Ooi Naru Isan~ (Jiji) *Rockman X6 (Blaze Heatnix) *Rival Schools series (Nagare Namikawa) *Star Ocean: Second Evolution (Lucifer/Cyril) *Street Fighter series (Sagat) *Super Robot Wars (Ryusei Date) *Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Charizard - Lizardon in Japan) *Tatsunoko Fight (Volter) *Tales of Hearts (Creed Graphite) *Tales of Rebirth (Milhaust Selkirk) *Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side (Shiki Mihara) *Viewtiful Joe (Alastor) *Virtua Fighter (Akira Yuki) Categoría:Seiyū